Mascarada
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Es impresionante lo que las personas pueden hacer tras el anonimato de una máscara, sobretodo si es en un lugar secreto donde puedes hacer realidad tus más íntimas y profundas fantasías.


**T****í****tulo: Mascarada**

**Autora: Clau Felton Black**

**Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger**

**Rating: NC - 17**

**Sumario: Es impresionante lo que las personas pueden hacer tras el anonimato de una máscara, sobretodo si es en un lugar secreto donde puedes hacer realidad tus más íntimas y profundas fantasías.**

**Hola gente linda, espero que todos estén bien. Quiero dedicar este fic a todos los chilenos y chilenas que se pasan por estos lares. Son tiempos un poco difíciles pero los latinos somos fuertes y siempre, siempre, nos levantamos.**

**Un abrazote a todos.**

**

* * *

**

**Mascarada.**

— ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre?!

— Shhhh —lo calló Hermione — por Dios Santo, Harry, ¡baja la voz!

Harry estaba alarmado y se le notaba en el rostro. — Por Dios Santo... es irónico que digas eso por que...

— Harry Potter, no hagas tanto drama que tú tampoco eres un santo —Hermione vio sobre el hombro de su amigo y hacia atrás de su propio hombro, observando que nadie les escuchara por el pasillo del quinto piso del Ministerio de Magia.

— ¿Hacer drama? ¿Cómo sabes que no corres peligro? — le preguntó y luego señaló el cartel de la puerta— ¿Ves tu cargo? Jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, la más joven de la historia ¿recuerdas? ¿Pones todo eso en juego? ¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?

— Por que me aseguré de eso antes de poner un pie en el lugar. Te agradezco la confianza —dijo irónica — pero tampoco soy tan tonta como para dejarme llevar a la primera. Todos allí van invitados por algún cliente y Pansy no deja entrar a nadie que no conoce...

— ¿Pansy? ¿Desde cuándo Parkinson...?

— Desde que me invitó personalmente a Mascarada y ¿sabes qué? No me arrepiento de haber aceptado la invitación. Pero si tú no quieres aceptar la mía, entonces...

— No, yo no dije que no la aceptaría.

Mascarada era el sitio de moda entre los adultos jóvenes y sin compromiso de la sociedad mágica. O al menos para aquellos que querían pasar un momento de sexo loco y sin consecuencias. Pansy lo había creado para divertirse, era una especie de travesura de su maquiavélico cerebro y había resultado ser un negocio rentable que le dejaba muchas ganancias. Para mantener el secreto lo más que se podía, la entrada no era libre sino solo por recomendación de alguno de los clientes. Y el establecimiento estaba protegido por un _Fidelio _y la guardiana secreta, obviamente, era Pansy.

Hermione vio con severidad a su amigo. — O sea que el Señor Salvador del Mundo Mágico sí puede ir pero para mí es muy peligroso... pues para que lo sepas, soy una mujer con necesidades físicas y sin pareja que las satisfaga.

— Esa es demasiada información para mí —gimió.

— Ese es problema tuyo. ¿Quieres ir o no?

— Sí, pero avísame cuando irás tú, para que no coincidamos.

— ¿No quieres que sepa sobre tus más oscuras perversiones?

— No. No quiero que exista ninguna posibilidad de cumplirlas contigo. Sería como cometer un acto de incesto.

Una bruja joven comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Era Angie, la asistente de Hermione, quien se acercaba a ellos con su paso decidido. Los amigos guardaron silencio.

— Srita. Granger, quería avisarle que su cita de la tarde ya se encuentra en su oficina.

Hermione palideció un poco y se volvió hacia Harry. — Es Draco Malfoy. ¿Crees que haya escuchado algo?

— No creo. La puerta ha permanecido cerrada... pero no te confíes con él —le previno Harry, más por la fuerza de la costumbre que por otra cosa.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró hacia el cuartel de aurores. Hermione entró en la oficina para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy de pie, analizando la estantería de libros que estaban al fondo de la habitación. Su oficina era amplia y su ex compañero se encontraba bastante alejado de la puerta, lo que momentáneamente la tranquilizó. Ser un par de adultos jóvenes de 29 años los había hecho madurar, ya ninguno de los dos tenía el cuerpo larguirucho de un adolescente. Draco era un hombre alto y fornido, y ella una chica de aspecto ejecutivo, cuyas túnicas formales siempre ocultaban su figura. Solo sus más allegados sabían que ya no era una escuálida chiquilla y que su cuerpo se había hermosamente redondeado con la edad.

Pero Draco estaba allí para hablar de negocios y de eso precisamente fue de lo que hablaron después de saludarse cortésmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas noches después, Harry se encontraba discretamente apartado en un rincón de Mascarada. Había asistido la noche anterior y se había divertido como loco. Era impresionante lo que podía hacer la gente tras el anonimato que brindaba una máscara. Y Parkinson no dejaba ningún detalle sin cubrir. Todas las máscaras eran diferentes, algunas eran simples antifaces de colores, otras como la suya subía sobre la frente hasta el inicio de su cabello, cubriendo su cicatriz y bajaba hasta media mejilla. Cuando la vio, Harry pensó que se parecería al Fantasma de la Ópera, pero lo principal era que Pansy se aseguraba que la máscara cubriera cualquier distintivo de la persona y evitar ser reconocido. En su caso, también estaba hechizada con la misma graduación de sus anteojos, así que no los usaba en el lugar.

Nunca había gozado tanto en sus 29 años, ni siquiera cuando se perdía en algún club nocturno muggle, por que siempre temía ser descubierto. Más adelante, cuando las reglas del lugar le permitiera llevar a un amigo, definitivamente invitaría a Ron. Y ahora comprendía un poco mejor a Hermione.

Cuando Pansy aprobaba la invitación, se podía ingresar todos los días si el cliente así lo quería, pero esa noche no estaba allí para divertirse sino en su calidad de amigo-preocupado-por-Hermione o al menos, así lo quería justificar. Era verdad que estaba preocupado desde que ella le había confesado que era cliente asidua de Mascarada. Pero lo más grave, según Harry, lo descubrió después cuando ultimaban los detalles de su primer visita al club.

— ¿Irás esta noche? —le había preguntado ella.

— Sí y de verdad que no quiero que vayas —le había reiterado él.

— Harry, aunque nos topáramos en el club y no supiera que eres tú, no te permitiría que me hicieras nada —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— No me digas que solo vas a ver las cochinadas que hacen otros —exclamó alarmado — ¿Eres voyeurista?

— No, tonto, solo me encuentro con una persona en particular.

— ¿Vas a Mascarada solo por una persona?

— Sí y no. Al principio probé de todo, como me supongo que harás tú, pero luego me lo encontré a él y poco a poco llegamos al punto en que nuestros encuentros son casi exclusivos.

Esa confesión no le gustó nada a Harry, a pesar de que Hermione le había asegurado que ninguno hablaba de sus vidas privadas. Así que por eso se encontraba allí. Para ver si podía averiguar algo más del compañero de cama de su amiga.

De pronto, a la zona de aparición llegó una mujer deslumbradoramente hermosa. Iba ataviada con un corsé blanco, sus pechos apretados dentro de la prenda, que también acentuaba su cintura. Un diminuto hilo dental cubría sus genitales y del corsé salían las portaligas que sostenían las medias blancas. Unas altísimas sandalias estilo griego completaban el conjunto y hacían que sus pasos se vieran más elegantes. Llevaba el cabello completamente recogido en un moño alto que no dejaba salir ningún cabello y su máscara era un primoroso antifaz de plumas blancas.

La chica se volvió hacia la zona de aparición como si algo se le hubiera quedado allí.

Harry se congeló.

La mujer de ensueño tenía una marca de nacimiento, un lunar rojo que iniciaba justo en la base de la nuca y se perdía hacia arriba en su cuero cabelludo. Y Harry lo reconoció al instante.

Era Hermione.

Y su belleza cortaba el aliento de varios hombres... y mujeres... que se encontraban en el bar. Incluyendo a Harry, quien hasta ese momento nunca había pensado en ella como una mujer con derecho a una vida sexual. Al principio, pensó que era una imprudente al recoger su cabello y dejar a la vista su lunar, pero luego consideró que el distintivo mayor de Hermione era su cabello alborotado y que al llevarlo siempre suelto, solo sus amigos de más confianza conocían esa marca.

Vio como ella se encaminaba al bar, subirse a una de las butacas y pedir algo fuerte de beber. Pasaron varios minutos, tiempo en el que él logró acercarse un poco y observó como ella rechazaba varias proposiciones.

De pronto, un tipo alto y recio se apareció en el club, vio cómo ella lo miraba y le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. El hombre parecía un motociclista de clase alta, con sus botas y pantalones de cuero negro. No llevaba camisa, pero sí dos muñequeras de cuero que le cubrían ambos antebrazos y le llegaban casi a los codos. Su máscara también era negra, era un antifaz de tela que se extendía sobre su cabellera y lo ataba en la base de la nuca. _"Como la m__á__scara del zorro", _pensó Harry, quien inevitablemente comparaba las máscaras con piezas de cine y teatro muggle. Pero también concluyó que los dos distintivos de este hombre estaban en sus antebrazos y en su cabellera. Lo primero le causó más preocupación que lo segundo, por el tema de la Marca Tenebrosa, pero luego se tranquilizó por la juventud del tipo, ya que la segunda generación de mortífagos no habían sido criminales consumados como si lo eran sus padres.

Hermione lo recibió de forma sugestiva. Apoyó su espalda contra la barra, posando sus codos sobre la mesa. Cuando él se acercó, ella separó sus piernas, permitiendo que él encajara sus caderas en ellas. Se besaron como si quisieran quitarse el aliento.

Harry observó que sin dejar de besarla, el tipo la tomó por la cintura y la alzó. Hermione se aferró a él agarrándose de su nuca y enrollando sus piernas sobre las caderas de él y de esa forma, se fueron hacia una de las habitaciones privadas.

El tedioso tic tac de la espera comenzó.

Era bien entrada la madrugada cuando Harry vio que la puerta de la habitación privada se abría. Le había costado horrores mantenerse despierto, por lo que se había aplicado un hechizo aprendido en el curso de aurores para mantenerse alerta. Ya había poco clientes en el establecimiento, pero aun así Harry se sorprendió.

El amante de Hermione evidentemente venía con los pantalones recién puestos, con la bragueta completamente abierta y desde su ombligo hacia abajo se observaba una espesa mata de vello rubio que se perdía camino a su entrepierna. Atrás venía Hermione, con su corsé, sus portaligas destrabados, sus medias... y sin su hilo dental. Harry la vio y comenzó a padecer vergüenza ajena. Estaba a punto de levantarse y tirar su investigación al traste, cuando observó que iban directo a la zona de aparición. Al llegar allí, el tipo se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente, mientras su mano derecha se perdía en la entrepierna de ella. Sacó sus dedos y se los dio a lamer a ella, lo que Hermione hizo sin ningún tipo de pudor ni cargo de conciencia. Él volvió a meter su mano pero esta vez, él lamió sus dedos. Hubo un nuevo beso apasionado, luego ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se desapareció.

Dos segundos después lo hizo él, sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada para averiguar su identidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione había pasado esos días como subida en una nube. Y lo peor de todo es que se notaba. Llegando incluso a perder el hilo de una reunión con sus subalternos y había tenido que inventarse una enfermedad como excusa para justificar ese raro comportamiento. Todos sus empleados estaban un poco consternados por que estaban en plena organización de la Eurocopa de Quidditch que ese año se jugaría en Inglaterra.

El torneo estaba previsto para junio y solo quedaba escasamente un mes para tener todos los detalles amarrados. Hermione había dado todo de sí y sus colegas la consideraban una jefa muy organizada y capaz. Después de todo, debía demostrar que el cargo no le quedaba grande, pues su nombramiento había estado rodeado de polémica, sobre todo por su juventud e inexperiencia y esta era la primera vez que le tocaba organizar un campeonato de esta envergadura.

Pero ahora el problema era que Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que había sostenido con su amante unos días atrás, cuando habían entrado a la habitación comiéndose a besos. La forma en que él la llevaba cargada y ella se aferraba a él con sus manos en su nuca y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama de la habitación, pues él había cerrado la puerta con fuerza, se había girado y había presionado a Hermione contra la pared.

Él presionó sus caderas y ella sintió claramente su bulto sobre su entrepierna. Estaba completamente duro y ella estaba completamente preparada para recibirlo. Haciendo gala de fuerza y equilibrio, desabrochó sus pantalones, se sacó la polla y apartó la escasa tela del hilo dental, sintiendo su humedad. Pero a pesar de su urgencia, solo deslizó el glande sobre ella, haciendo que deseara todavía más ser penetrada.

— Fóllame —pidió ella y él no se hizo de rogar. Con un solo empuje se hundió en su cuerpo y ella lo recibió con el mismo ímpetu. La folló con abandono como siempre lo hacía en el primer encuentro de la noche.

Cuando ambos culminaron y aunque se notaba que él le tambaleaban un poco las piernas, la llevó en brazos hasta la cama que estaba al centro de la habitación. Se quedaron acostados un buen rato. Él boca arriba y Hermione pegada a su costado, con el rostro hundido en su cuello. Se había aprendido su olor de memoria y por momentos tenía la fantasía de conocer su identidad, pero eso a la vez la atemorizaba, por que si llegara a pasar con resultados nefastos, todo cambiaría entre ellos para siempre.

— ¿Qué piensas?

— Nada importante.

— ¿Y "nada importante" te tiene tan callada y pensativa?

— Sí

— Pues deja de pensar. En este momento solo eres para mí —le dijo posesivo y aunque al principio le chocaba un poco que fuera así, ahora casi echaba en falta cuando no lo era. Él giró su rostro y comenzó a besarla.

Luego de una ronda de sexo más, se quedaron siempre acostados en la cama, pero esta vez ambos estaban de costado y él la tenía abrazada por la espalda, su brazo sobre la cintura de ella y posada sobre su mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Él se entretenía lamiendo y besando el lunar que tenía en la base de la nuca y que se perdía en su cabello. De pronto ella tocó su muñequera de cuero.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a quitártelas?

— No

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que me gustan.

— Eres un mentiroso —dijo y luego lo presionó— ¿Hay alguna marca en el antebrazo izquierdo que no quieres que vea?

Ella sintió como el se ponía tenso contra su espalda y pensó que quizá había llegado demasiado lejos. Una de las condiciones para hacer uso de los servicios de Mascarada era que los clientes no preguntaban detalles personales a los otros clientes, para evitar problemas sentimentales. Allí todo era por sexo. De pronto, le oyó suspirar suavemente.

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí?

Fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse tensa, con la casi confirmación de su sospecha. Pero aun así, prefirió contestar con la verdad.

— Te diría que soy hija de muggles y te preguntaría si realmente crees en la pureza de sangre.

— Crecí creyendo eso —confesó y a Hermione se le encogió un poco el corazón, pero no se movió de su lado— después comprendí que si bien el linaje es importante, tampoco lo es tanto como para justificar una guerra. Y con respecto a mi antebrazo izquierdo, solo puedo decirte que fui obligado por las circunstancias. No tuve otra opción.

— Pero siempre... —comenzó ella a rebatir.

— No tuve otra opción —la cortó secamente — debes creerme.

— Lo siento —se disculpó ella— es solo que me cuesta comprender que no haya habido otra salida.

— Pues así fue. De eso dependía mi vida y la de otros. Así que preferí ser marcado de por vida a perder... —se quedó callado, ya no pudo agregar más.

— Yo no te señalo.

— Por que no sabes quien soy yo. Pero a partir de ahora, sí lo harás a causa de la marca.

Por toda respuesta, ella deshizo el nudo de la muñequera del brazo izquierdo y se la quitó. Pudo ver la descolorida marca tenebrosa y siguió su contorno con su dedo índice. Sin previo aviso, se acercó para besarla y la lamió.

— No la beso por lo que representa ni por que me esté sometiendo a ella —le aclaró— sino por que es tuya y no me importa que la tengas. No te señalo ahora ni lo haré más adelante.

Él la volteó para quedar frente a frente y comenzó a besarla suavemente, acariciándola lentamente. Por tercera vez en esa noche unieron sus cuerpos, pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de una rápida y necesitada sesión de sexo. El movimiento cadencioso que él siguió era muy diferente, estaban haciendo el amor, pensó Hermione por más que ese pensamiento la asustara.

Ella llegó a su orgasmo y cuando lo hizo, sintió como él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas en busca de su propia culminación. Gimió guturalmente y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Sé que no me dirás tu nombre pero quiero exclusividad —le exigió posesivo. Ella se rió suavemente con el rostro apretado en su hombro.

— Tienes meses de tenerla —le confesó y rápidamente añadió— pero ya que me la exiges abiertamente, yo también quiero que me garantices que soy la única.

— Hecho —estuvo él de acuerdo.

Ella consultó su reloj.

— Es tarde. Mañana temprano tengo un junta —Con renuencia, él la dejó salir de la cama y comenzaron a buscar sus escasas ropas, que estaban regadas por toda la habitación. Cuando ella se inclinó para recoger su hilo dental, él se le adelantó.

— Me quedo con esto —anunció— como parte de nuestro acuerdo. Además, por si les quedara alguna duda, quiero que todos en Mascarada sepan que eres mía.

* * *

Para alivio de sus colaboradores, Hermione regresó a la normalidad en un par de días más. Las jornadas estaban siendo intensas y limitaban sus visitas a Mascarada. Pero no solo estaba tensa por las cuestiones de organización de la Eurocopa, Draco Malfoy la estaba presionando para comenzar una serie de patrocinios dentro del campeonato, algo que nunca se había dado en el mundo mágico y que el rubio había descubierto en un análisis de mercado del mundo muggle. Ni lento ni perezoso había trasladado la idea a su sociedad. Por muy muggle que fuera, produciría mucho dinero y precisamente eso era lo que buscaba para terminar de asentar el consorcio Malfoy.

Su línea de trabajo más reciente estaba relacionada con la producción de escobas de alto rendimiento, vendidas casi exclusivamente a jugadores profesionales de Quidditch y a algunos millonarios dispuestos a pagar sus exorbitantes precios. Para consternación de Hermione, el Jefe del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos había aceptado la donación de las escobas último modelo _velocitas 1000_, capaz de superar a las saeta de fuego y ahora, Draco andaba procurando hacerse de toda la publicidad que fuera capaz durante el torneo.

Mientras la Eurocopa se acercaba, el trabajo se cargaba todavía más. No solo para ella, sino también para Harry, Ron y Ginny, quienes como Aurores tenían que trabajar en los planes de seguridad de campeonato.

Dos semanas antes de comenzar las competencias, Hermione volvía a su casa muerta de cansancio, cuando Harry le salió al encuentro. La saludó cordialmente y la invitó a tomar una copa. Hermione conocía a Harry como la palma de su mano y aunque su jovial lenguaje corporal decía una cosa, sus ojos consternados decían otra. Así que decidió acompañarlo, pero le pidió que la acompañara a su apartamento, para siquiera quitarse las pesadas túnicas de trabajo y ponerse algo más liviano.

Estaban en las Tres Escobas. Ron, Ginny y Luna se les unieron, así que aquello parecía algo casual. De pronto los otros tres se levantaron y Harry dirigió su varita hacia Hermione, quien lo vio alarmada.

— Tranquila, solo es un hechizo para que no nos escuchen los demás —dijo.

Hermione permaneció en silencio a la espera de que Harry finalmente hablara.

— No es ético lo que voy a hacer —confesó — pero mi lealtad ante todo es contigo y por eso es necesario que lo sepas: El ala conservadora del Wizengamot, encabezada por Dolores Umbridge nos ha pedido una investigación exhaustiva de Mascarada.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione fue más que evidente. — ¿Cómo se enteró?

— No lo sé. Kingsley no entró en esos detalles pero nunca aceptes una bebida en la oficina de esa loca, siempre tiene _veritaserum_ a la mano y es una precaución que hasta el mismo Kingsley toma.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entorpecer la investigación?

— No. Solo volverla más lenta y darte el chivatazo para que avises a Pansy.

— Ahhh. Ahora ya es Pansy...

— No sería cortés que visitara su establecimiento y no la llamara por su nombre —se justificó con una media sonrisa, pero luego se puso más serio — Eso no es lo más grave.

— ¿No? —preguntó ella. La expresión de Harry era de completa preocupación.

— Quien haya hablado de Mascarada tenía acceso a información confidencial de Pansy, por que mencionó algunos nombres —el corazón de Hermione comenzó a bombear con fuerza— y entre ellos estaba el tuyo.

— Oh Dios...

— Han ordenado a los aurores que demos seguimiento a las personas mencionadas, sobre todo si son funcionarios del Ministerio...

— Oh Dios...

— ... por cuestiones del prestigio institucional. Tú eres la de más alto rango.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — repitió por enésima vez. Trató de mantener la compostura, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un lugar público y que estaba siendo investigada.

— Obviamente, ni Ron ni Ginny ni yo estamos a cargo de seguirte, por objeciones por nuestra amistad y en aras a ella, te aviso que es Hannah Abbott la encargada de tu expediente. Te recomiendo que estés pendiente tanto si te lanza un hechizo de rastreo y como si lanza hechizos en tus pergaminos para tener información de los destinatarios de tu correspondencia. Si ya te lo lanzó, quítatelo de encima y ponte protecciones para evitar que te lo vuelva a hacer. Si te lo cuestionan, dices que es una costumbre que nos quedó desde Voldemort y haces el escándalo por que te tienen en vías de investigación.

— ¿Hacer el escándalo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para atraer más atención hacia mí?

— Es una investigación estrictamente confidencial. No podrán darte mayores explicaciones y mientras deciden qué hacer con tu caso, nosotros podemos hallar una alternativa para neutralizar a Umbridge.

Hermione durmió poco esa noche. En realidad no pudo conciliar el sueño si no hasta que tomó una poción relajante.

Al día siguiente, sumergirse en la vorágine de su agenda le permitió tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con más frialdad. Por la tarde, Draco Malfoy llegó puntual a su cita y ella nunca había estado más feliz de verlo llegar. Después de hablar de una serie de detalles del torneo, escobas y patrocinios e intercambiar unas cuantas frases irónicas, Hermione se permitió tantear el terreno.

— Dime, Malfoy, ¿Te mantienes en contacto con Pansy Parkinson?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces necesito que mandes una carta por mí.

— No soy tu maldita lechuza, Granger —dijo él secamente, pero su expresión revelaba su sorpresa. Hermione dio un leve suspiro.

— Es por algo que me afecta a mí, pero más le afecta a ella —explicó — y como sé que los Slytherin solo sienten lealtad entre ellos, quiero que sepas que es grave, de lo contrario no te pediría ayuda.

— Sabes que te lo cobraré ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar decir.

— Estoy segura de ello —respondió Hermione con una leve sonrisa— pero creeme cuando te digo que es tan grave como para que yo te deba un favor.

El rubio la observó con curiosidad mientras ella tomaba todas las precauciones posibles para hacer la nota. Cuando estaba por escribirla, se le ocurrió lanzar un hechizo en su pergamino y descubrió con horror que tenía un hechizo de rastreo de correspondencia. ¡El encantamiento estaba sobre su escritorio! Hannah era más hábil de lo que había imaginado...

— Necesito que me regales una hoja de pergamino y que me prestes tu pluma —y para más asombro de Draco, se apoyó en su hombro para escribir.

— ¿Por qué estás tan paranoica?

— Me están... investigando. Lo demás no te importa.

Hermione colocó un hechizo de confidencialidad en el pergamino para que solo Pansy pudiera leerlo y se lo entregó a Draco, quien había observado impasible todo el proceso pero no dijo nada, guardó muy bien la carta y se fue. El mensaje era simple y escueto:

_Mascarada bajo investigación de aurores. Dolores Umbridge encabeza moción dentro del Wizengamot. Quien habló trabaja para ti. Toma medidas EXTREMAS. _

_HG._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El juego era que ella siempre llegaba primero, pero esa noche no pudo hacerlo. Toda la semana se había debatido entre ir o no ir a su cita ese viernes, pero él le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo plantado.

Cuando se apareció, él ya la estaba esperando en el bar. En ese momento rechazaba a una chica zalamera que se había acercado a proponerle un encuentro. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas del bar, con esa pose indolente, colocando las nalgas a la orilla del asiento, sosteniéndose con un pie apoyado en el piso y el otro sobre el reposa pies de la silla.

Cuando la vio aparecer, se puso de pie pero se quedó inmóvil, esperándola. Ella avanzó seria y cuando llegó a su lado, solo acertó a abrazarse a él y meter el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Él la rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin levantarla de donde la tenía apoyada y entonces, él la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación que siempre compartían.

Muy diferente a como siempre se comportaban, él la llenó de atenciones en cuanto la colocó sobre la cama. La despojó de su escasa ropa con deliberada lentitud, dejándola solo con la máscara puesta. Acarició, besó y lamió sus pechos, subió a su cuello y sus hombros, luego bajó a su abdomen y de allí se fue a sus piernas, deslizándose hasta sus tobillos, desde donde comenzó a subir por sus rodillas y la parte interna de sus muslos. En ese momento, Hermione era un amasijo de carne temblorosa, llena de deseo.

Él le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas, acariciándola íntimamente deslizando sus dedos sobre su humedad. Ambos gimieron. Pero en vez de penetrarla, como Hermione esperaba, él se deslizó entre sus piernas y enterró su rostro en su entrepierna, dándole una sorpresa placentera cuando lo sintió deslizar su lengua sobre su piel más sensible. Él lamió, succionó y la besó con tanta pasión que disparó sensaciones placenteras a todo su cuerpo y no pasó mucho para que ella se sintiera arrasada por un potente orgasmo. Él siguió succionando y bebiendo de ella hasta que las sensaciones la sobrepasaron y tuvo que empujar su cabeza para que se separara con renuencia de su entrepierna.

Solo entonces, él desabrochó sus pantalones, liberando su dolorosa erección. Se alineó con ella y la penetró. Ella se sintió transportada a la gloria y no sabía cómo le haría para vivir sin esto, pero debía hacerlo, al menos mientras lograban detener el embate de Umbridge. Hermione sabía que ser miembro del "trío dorado" no le garantizaba mantener su estatus dentro de la conservadora sociedad mágica. Si su secreto saliera a la luz, sería su perdición.

Separarse de él le estaba costando demasiado y no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas justo en el momento en que él aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y la inundaba con su culminación.

— ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa? —preguntó cuando recuperaron el aliento y se acomodaron abrazados en la cama.

— Sí, pero no puedo darte muchos detalles —Hermione dio un pequeño suspiro como si se armara de todo su valor— Debo ausentarme de Mascarada por un tiempo.

Él se incorporó de un salto, apoyándose en un codo y haciendo que ella se levantara y lo viera a la cara. — ¿Quieres dejarme?

— ¡¡No!! Estoy... en una situación familiar muy complicada —mintió— Debo mantener ciertas... apariencias... y no puedo arriesgarme a un escándalo —la última parte no era mentira, pero tampoco encontró el valor de confesar toda la verdad— Es solo algo temporal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es temporal? —preguntó con la voz completamente endurecida. Hermione suspiró de nuevo, esta vez estaba abatida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —demandó él de nuevo.

— No lo sé, pero necesito al menos un mes.

— Bien, esperaré un mes pero pasado ese tiempo, olvídate de mí —le advirtió.

Hermione estaba sorprendida.

— ¿O pretendes que te espere indefinidamente?

— No —respondió rotundamente, recuperándose de su sorpresa.

Él se acostó de nuevo y a pesar de lo brusco que había sonado, la abrazó apretadamente contra su cuerpo. Así se quedaron dormidos un rato. Cuando despertaron, tuvieron otra sesión de sexo más enérgica que la primera. Cuando él culminó, ella estaba acostaba boca abajo y su amante colocado sobre ella, penetrándola con fuerza. Cayó pesadamente, sosteniéndose con los antebrazos para no aplastarla.

— Cuando nos despidamos esta noche, haremos lo mismo que hicimos cuando nos prometimos exclusividad —le susurró al oído, antes de salir de ella y todavía jadeando por recuperar el aliento—. No quiero ver una sola lágrima tuya. No es así como quiero recordarte.

— Lo dices como si nos despidiéramos para siempre.

— Lo sé, pero a pesar de todo lo que hemos compartido, será esta noche la que se repetirá en nuestras memorias, al menos hasta que nos reencontremos. Y me niego a recordarte bañada en llanto.

— Está bien —aceptó Hermione— Así lo haremos.

* * *

_Tres meses después_

Poco a poco, Hermione había recuperado su ritmo habitual de trabajo. Finalmente, durante el mes de junio habían celebrado la Euroquidditch con muchísimo éxito. Después de la excelente organización y los buenos resultados obtenidos, ya nadie cuestionaba el nombramiento de Hermione al frente del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

En ese tiempo, Hermione había repartido su escaso tiempo entre el torneo y la investigación de los que estaban en contra de Mascarada. A mediados de junio, el acoso investigativo había obligado a Pansy a cerrar temporalmente el Club y junto con Harry y Hermione, habían identificado a los miembros de Wizengamot que apoyaban a Umbridge, a quienes les investigaron exhaustivamente hasta dar con los pecados necesarios para que Pansy, como buena Slytherin, amablemente los hiciera desistir de seguir apoyando a la Subsecretaria.

Y luego, cuando Umbridge se vio sola en su iniciativa, Daphne Greengrass se unió a la conspiración al invitar a comer a Dolores a su mansión y durante la cual le dio una dosis de _veritaserum_ tan fuerte que sería capaz de hacer confesar a un hipogrifo sus perversiones más profundas. Siguiendo la amena conversación de Daphne, Umbridge había hablado desde cosas mundanas hasta dar revelaciones bastantes jugosas sobre su vida sin sospechar que estaba siendo escuchada y grabada.

Todos -especialmente Harry-, sabían que esta conversación no podía ser usada en un juicio. Al fin y al cabo le habían suministrado la poción de forma engañosa, pero la amenaza de suministrarla a El Profeta o al Quisquilloso, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla desistir. Pero Pansy no se confiaba de la mujer, así que veladamente había filtrado información al mejor periodista de investigación de El Profeta, sobre una denuncia sobre los gastos excesivos de guardarropa y accesorios de la funcionaria y cómo ésta alteraba las facturas de estilismo, maquillaje y vestuario para que se las pagara el Ministerio.

La noticia fue una bomba que minó las aspiraciones políticas de Umbridge y la obligó a pasar a un discreto segundo plano. Y Pansy le hizo saber a su modo, que ese era solo el comienzo. Esa conversación les permitió descubrir que la delatora era la asistente principal de Pansy, pero también descubrieron que la chica había sido magistralmente embaucada por Umbridge. Aun así, Pansy no se corrió ningún riesgo y la despidió de su empresa.

Mascarada reabrió sus servicios después de dos meses del cierre obligado y aunque Pansy le insistía siempre que volviera al club, Hermione no quiso hacerlo. Su pareja de cama le había dado un plazo y ella no lo había cumplido, así que no tenía sentido volver a Mascarada, sobre todo cuando iba a estar comparando a todos los chicos con el hombre que ella realmente deseaba.

Pansy insistió mucho, pero Hermione decidió recluirse en su trabajo, de todas maneras, la nueva temporada de Quidditch de la Liga inglesa estaba por comenzar y le estaba demandando buena parte de su tiempo.

— Deberías divertirte —le sugirió Harry, una noche de jueves que salieron al cine, para despejarse de sus agitadas vidas dentro del mundo mágico.

— Eso hago.

— Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero —dijo Harry.

— No voy a volver a Mascarada —afirmó ella con voz algo cansada por que era la enésima vez que se lo decía a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Nos dimos un plazo que no cumplimos. Seguramente ya está con otra.

Harry contuvo el aliento por un momento y luego la vio con una mezcla de comprensión y vergüenza. Sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo y decir lo que iba a decir, también le estaba costando un poco. La ágil mente de Hermione pronto ataría cabos.

— No lo está —le aseguró. Ella se volvió su rostro hacia su amigo con tanta rapidez que Harry temió que se desnucara.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Por que siempre llega cubierto de cuero y portando su máscara del zorro.

Hermione sonrió y presionó. — ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

Harry permaneció en silencio.

— Harry, ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que admita, Hermione? —ella le vio con seriedad— ¡Esta bien! Te seguí un par de noches y te vi siempre con él, pero no pude averiguar su identidad.

Hermione siguió callada, solo le vio con expresión cansada.

— No me reproches, ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero, eres mi hermana, así que no voy a permitir que un idiota desconocido se aproveche de ti —Hermione suavizó su expresión cuando le escuchó decir esto— Pero este idiota no se acuesta con nadie, va a Mascarada... solo... y rechaza a todas las que se le ofrecen, se queda toda la noche pendiente de la zona de aparición y cuando se da cuenta que no llegarás se dedica a beber como un loco. Creo que es amigo de Pansy, por que cuando está arando de borracho, ella se lo lleva a sus habitaciones _privadas..._—explicó con un poco de disgusto — En fin, creo que tiene la ligera esperanza de que regreses.

Hermione no le dijo nada a Harry, pero decidió que iría a Mascarada la noche siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese viernes estaba pasando tediosamente lento. Hermione contaba las horas para poder irse a Mascarada a buscar a su amante, pero al parecer los relojes confabulaban en su contra y los segundos pasaban cada vez más lento. La mañana había sido una tortura de reuniones, pues estaban por arrancar con la Liga inglesa de Quidditch, lo que les tenía inmersos en detalles de fechas, programaciones de los equipos, uso de estadios... y los dichosos patrocinios de Draco Malfoy.

El arreglo hecho con Malfoy para la Euroquidditch había sido muy lucrativo para ambas partes, así que ahora estaban coordinando realizarlos específicamente para la liga inglesa, por lo que había citado al rubio cerca del mediodía para reunirse con él en el estadio de Exmoor donde sería el partido inaugural. Ese estadio, también era la sede oficial de la selección inglesa, por lo que Hermione esperó a Malfoy en la oficina del entrenador. Ellos no eran precisamente amigos, pero siempre habían tenido una relación muy cordial y de los entrenadores de Quidditch, el entrenador Norton había sido de los pocos que habían apoyado el nombramiento de Hermione, pues consideraba que no era necesario ser ex-jugador de Quidditch para desempeñarse bien en ese cargo. Los buenos resultados alcanzados por Hermione le habían dado la razón.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos para que se escucharan dos toques en la puerta, dando paso a un Draco Malfoy elegantemente vestido pero con una expresión deplorable. Se miraba malhumorado, demacrado y ojeroso. El entrenador Norton se excusó y salió de la oficina.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, una vez se quedaron solos.

— Eso no te incumbe —respondió tajante.

— Pues te ves fatal —insistió ella. Draco se limitó a verla con seriedad, así que Hermione comenzó con la reunión.

Viéndose o no como una mierda, Malfoy era igual de agresivo en sus negocios. Así que Hermione tampoco bajó la guardia. Al final de la reunión, ambos salieron para realizar una inspección del estadio, tanto de la cancha como de los palcos, para ultimar los detalles del lanzamiento del nuevo patrocinio.

El fuerte sol de agosto les dio de lleno y ya era el mediodía. La ropa de Hermione debajo de la túnica era gruesa, por que todas las instalaciones mágicas del Ministerio siempre estaban climatizadas como heladeras, así que se acaloró muchísimo y su rostro se cubrió de sudor. Al volver a la oficina, Hermione se dio cuenta de que todos los empleados habían salido a almorzar, pero el entrenador le había dejado abierta la oficina, para que terminara con la reunión.

Entraron a la habitación y mientras Hermione caminaba hacia el escritorio, levantó su varita, la puso en su sien izquierda y su cabello se recogió en un moño alto. Pasó junto a Draco.

— Por los cojones sagrados de Merlín...

Ella se volteó a verlo bastante extrañada. Por muy cordial que fuera su relación, Malfoy nunca había dicho palabrotas frente a ella. Draco se había quedado congelado a media oficina y tenía una cara de asombro que desconcertó a Hermione, una expresión que rápidamente se transformó en una mirada lasciva y predadora. Y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, lo vio abalanzarse sobre ella en dos zancadas, tomarla por un brazo, girarla y aferrarla contra su cuerpo con uno de sus fuerte brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy? —Hermione estaba asustada, claramente forcejeando y a pesar de su túnica, pudo sentir perfectamente como la erección de Draco crecía contra sus nalgas.

Sin embargo, él la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura, lo que le impidió zafarse. Sintió como él llevaba su otra mano a su nuca y una suave caricia se deslizó sobre su marca de nacimiento. Eso la congeló. Esa sumamente familiar. Demasiado.

— Te he tenido siempre tan cerca —le escuchó susurrar contra su oído. Luego, él deslizó sus labios sobre su lunar, lamiéndolo y besándolo con pasión.

— Oh, por Merlín —susurró ella sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Creí que te había perdido.

— Tu pusiste el plazo.

— Por que fui un imbécil.

Ella sonrió. Lentamente acarició el brazo que aferraba su cintura y cuando puso su mano sobre la de él, entrelazó los dedos de ambos. Entonces, Draco la volteó hacia él con la fuerza que acostumbraban en sus encuentros y la besó con tanta pasión y necesidad que Hermione sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que un líquido caliente manaba preparándola para recibirlo.

Draco sacó su varita y lanzó sendos hechizos para cerrar la puerta e insonorizar la habitación. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione sacó la suya, movió su varita y los dejó desnudos a ambos.

— Me sorprendes.

— ¿Por qué? Era demasiada ropa y después de estos meses de abstinencia, creo que no hacen falta muchos preliminares.

Él gimió en respuesta a su confesión, la movió para sentarla a la orilla del escritorio y levantó sus esbeltas piernas, colocándolas en su cintura. Draco la acarició e introdujo primero un dedo y luego dos. Cuando comprobó que estaba completamente mojada, se alineó con ella y la penetró.

Hermione tenía meses de no sentirse tan completa como se sentía en ese momento. Además, esos mismos meses de abstinencia se sentían perfectamente en su apretado canal, lo que hizo que Draco soltara un gemido profundo cuando entró en ella.

— Dios, estás tan estrecha... no te voy a durar nada.

— No me importa. Podemos tener otra ronda más tarde.

Draco la folló con fuerza y ella entrelazó sus pies en la base de la espalda de él, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Fue una rápida y necesitada follada. A los pocos minutos, ambos estaban tratando de recuperar la respiración, ella completamente llena de su culminación. Draco respiraba agitado, con el rostro metido en el cuello de Hermione. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a bajar sus piernas, ligeramente adoloridas por el esfuerzo y él salió de ella con cuidado.

Él comenzó a incorporarse pero antes de hacerlo por completo, acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con suavidad, fue largo y delicado. Cuando Draco lo terminó, besó la punta de su nariz, les lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Ella lo miró un poco desconcertada, todavía tratando de conciliar la imagen de su amante anónimo con la del siempre arrogante y desdeñoso Draco Malfoy. Se quedó inmóvil un momento, solo apoyada contra el escritorio.

— ¿Malfoy...?

El se volvió hacia ella, levantando una de sus cejas como una muda pregunta. Ella sonrió. Se conocían hasta el último rincón de sus respectivos cuerpos pero era incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

— Vístete, Granger —dijo él— el entrenador no tardará en venir y no quiero que le des un espectáculo escasa de ropa.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, al parecer ese problema no era exclusivo de ella, así que se dispuso a recuperar sus prendas. Cuando estuvieron vestidos, se pararon el uno frente al otro y se sonrieron.

— ¿Otra ronda? —preguntó él.

— ¿En tu apartamento o en el mío?

— En el mío por que asumo que en tu apartamento no habrá ningún elfo doméstico que nos prepare una comida decente —ella soltó una risita que confirmaba sus palabras— y por que no pienso dejarte salir en al menos una semana.

— ¿Y mi trabajo?

— Repórtate enferma, pide vacaciones anticipadas o inventa algo. De todas maneras no creo que sea la primera vez que inventas una excusa...

Antes de salir de la oficina, Hermione se volvió y lanzó un hechizo ambiental en la habitación. Por primera vez en su vida, vio a Draco observándola con una expresión divertida. — ¿Qué? —preguntó algo picada— No quiero que el entrenador Norton regrese y encuentre su oficina oliendo a sexo.

Draco la abrazó para aparecerlos a ambos y ella dio un respingo. — ¡Debo avisar a Harry!

A él se le ensombreció el semblante. — No me digas que vas a pedirle permiso por que...

— Yo no le pido permiso a nadie para hacer las cosas que quiero, Malfoy... —lo interrumpió y él alzó su ceja, claramente había comprendido que eso lo incluiría a él — ...pero Harry es al único amigo a quien permito conocer los pormenores de mi vida, si solo me desaparezco es capaz de mandar a un batallón de aurores a buscarme.

— Está bien, pero eso puede esperar a la noche.

— Entonces no sabré donde hallarlo.

— Quizás tú no, pero yo sí —Hermione lo vio con la curiosidad pintada en todo su rostro— Acabo de comprobar que te gusta el chisme.

Ella hizo un pequeño mohín. — Bueno, sí, sobre todo si se trata de mi mejor amigo.

— Los buscaremos en el apartamento de Pansy... me encantará ver su rostro...

— ¿Pansy? Ahora me explico su interés por neutralizar a Umbridge.

— En realidad creo que todo surgió después, con las muestras de agradecimiento de Pansy y las feromonas hicieron el resto.

Hermione rió, se abrazó a Draco y él los apareció directamente en su habitación. De allí se fueron directo a la cama y a Hermione no le importó que estuvieran en un loft de lujo, cuyo cuarto principal era casi del tamaño de todo su apartamento, ni los costosos artículos que los rodeaban, ni que la habitación parecía sacada de una revista de modas, solo le importó que finalmente estaba con él, que sabía su identidad, que él también sabía la suya y que quería seguir con ella, por que estando en sus brazos, sentía ese tipo de tranquilidad que te dice que no te hace falta nada más en la vida.

Por la noche avisó a Harry de que se había reencontrado con su amante, sin darle mayores detalles, pero luego de que su amigo mandara su _patronus _cada media hora para asegurarse de que estaba bien, decidieron invitar a Harry y a Pansy a tomarse una rápida copa con ellos, solo para tranquilizarlos.

Cuando Harry los vio juntos, consideró que no había dos personas más dispares en el mundo mágico y no les dio más de dos meses de relación, pero de pronto se recordó de a quien llevaba él del brazo. _"A Ron le dar__á__ un infarto", _pensó pero también reconsideró su pronóstico para la recién estrenada pareja:

Discusiones: garantizadas

Amigos sorprendidos: garantizados

Pasión: garantizada

Pleitos tormentosos: garantizados

Reconciliaciones fogosas: garantizadas

Familias escandalizadas: garantizadas

Si todo estaba garantizado en esta relación, se dijo, tal vez sí podían prosperar juntos.

_Fin_


End file.
